yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont
Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont Türkçe Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun uzman tarihçi 1941 yılında doğan Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont Modern Doğu Dilleri Ulusal Okulu (şimdi INALCO ) de, Türkçe, Farsça ve Arapça okudu.Daha sonra Türk tchaghatay, dil tanıtıldı Babür anıları o bir çeviri verdi. O toplama da dahil olmak üzere on altıncı yüzyıl Osmanlı çeşitli eserlerinin editörü ve çevirmen Varia Turcica 1985 yılında oluşturulan (L'Harmattan tarafından yayınlanan). Araştırma aynı zamanda Osmanlı coğrafi literatüre açın. 150 makaleler, kitaplar ve çeviriler yazarı, o Türk Tarih Kurumu karşılık gelen bir üyesi ve Türk Dili (Ankara) Derneği olduğunu. Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont Anadolu Araştırmaları Fransız Enstitüsü açtı 1984 1991 İstanbul. O CNRS ve Osmanlı Öncesi ve Osmanlı çalışmaların Uluslararası Komitesi Başkanı Araştırma Direktörü.1992 yılından bu yana, o on altıncı yüzyılda Osmanlı yönetiminin prosopography konulu uluslararası bir araştırma programı açtı.yaptığı yayınlar arasında ''Ayna ülkelerde'' (Sinbad, 1999) Ali Seyyidî Re'is ki, tercüme ve tarafından düzenlenen Jean- Louis Bacque-Grammont Osmanlı Türk Fransa'nın erken tarih: Fransa padichahs bir chronicles (L'Harmattan, 1997), tercüme ve Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont yönetiminde yayınladı. Hümayun kitabı (Gallimard, 1996): . Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont tarafından düzenlenen Pierre Piffaretti, çeviri''Dervişler ve Osmanlı mezarlıkları'' . Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont tarafından düzenlenen kitap: (J. Maisonneuve, 1991)Osmanlı İmparatorluğu, Türkiye Cumhuriyeti Fransa . (Isis, 1986) Mustafa Kemal Atatürk ve Modern Türkiye . (Maisonneuve, 1983) Babür Kitabı : (Devlet Basımevi, 1986)Babür-Nama . ilk Büyük Babür Hindistan, anıları Osmanlılar ve Safeviler komşuları, 1500-1524 (Hollanda Arkeoloji ve Tarih Enstitüsü, İstanbul, 1987):. doktora tezi-Devlet Edebiyat genişletilmiş versiyonu -> Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont ' İngilizce Specialist historian of the Ottoman Empire Born in 1941, Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont studied Turkish, Persian and Arabic at the National School of Modern Oriental Languages (now INALCO). He then was introduced to Turkish tchaghatay, language ''memoirs of Babur which he gave a translation. He is the editor and translator of several works of the sixteenth century Ottoman including collection Varia Turcica (published by L'Harmattan) that he created in 1985. His research also turn to the Ottoman geographical literature. Author of 150 articles, books and translations, he is a corresponding member of the Turkish Historical Society and the Society of Turkish Language (Ankara).Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont led the French Institute of Anatolian Studies of Istanbul from 1984 to 1991. He is Director of Research at CNRS and President of the International Committee of Pre-Ottoman and Ottoman studies. Since 1992, he led an international research program on the prosopography of Ottoman rule in the sixteenth century. Among his publicationsMirror countries (Sinbad, 1999) of Ali Seyyidî Re'is, translated and edited by Jean- Louis Bacque-Grammont The early history of France in Ottoman Turkish: chronicles of padichahs of France (L'Harmattan, 1997), translated and published under the direction of Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont.Humayun's book (Gallimard, 1996): translation by Pierre Piffaretti, edited by Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont. Dervishes and Ottoman cemeteries (J. Maisonneuve, 1991): book edited by Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont. Ottoman Empire, the Republic of Turkey of France (Isis, 1986). Mustafa Kemal Ataturk and Modern Turkey (Maisonneuve, 1983). The Book of Babur (Government Printing Office, 1986): Babur-Nama , memories of the first Great Mughal India. Ottomans, and the Safavids their neighbors, 1500-1524 (Dutch Archaeological and Historical Institute, Istanbul, 1987): the expanded version of his doctoral thesis-State Letters. -> Jean-Louis Bacque-Grammont ' 'Fransızca' =Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont= Historien spécialiste de l'empire ottoman Né en 1941, Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont a étudié le turc, le persan et l’arabe à l’Ecole nationale des langues orientales vivantes (aujourd'hui l'INALCO). Il s'est ensuite s’est initié au turc tchaghatay, langue des ''Mémoires de Babur dont il a donné une traduction. Il est l'éditeur et le traducteur de plusieurs œuvres ottomanes du XVIe siècle notamment pour la collection Varia Turcica (publiée chez l'Harmattan) qu'il a créé en 1985. Ses recherches se tournent également vers la littérature géographique ottomane. Auteur de 150 articles, ouvrages et traductions, il est membre correspondant de la Société d’Histoire turque et de la Société de la Langue turque (Ankara). Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont a dirigé l'Institut Français d'Études Anatoliennes d'Istanbul de 1984 à 1991. Il est directeur de recherche au CNRS et président du Comité international d'études pré-ottomanes et ottomanes. Depuis 1992, il dirige un programme international de recherche sur la prosopographie de l’administration ottomane au XVIème siècle. 'Parmi ses publications' Le Miroir des pays'' (Sinbad, 1999) de Seyyidî Ali Re'is, traduit et publiée sous la direction de Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont ''La première histoire de France en turc ottoman : chroniques des padichahs de France'' ' (L'Harmattan, 1997), traduit et publiée sous la direction de Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont. 'Le livre de Humayun ' (Gallimard, 1996) : traduction par Pierre Piffaretti, publiée sous la direction de Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont. 'Derviches et cimetières ottomans (J. Maisonneuve, 1991) : ouvrage collectif dirigé par Jean-Louis Bacqué-Grammont. ''L'empire Ottoman, la république de Turquie et la France(Isis, 1986). Mustafa Kemal Atatürk et la Turquie moderne(Maisonneuve, 1983). '''Le Livre de Babur '(Imprimerie nationale, 1986) : ''Babur-Nama, mémoires du premier Grand Moghol des Indes. ' ''Les Ottomans, les Safavides et leurs voisins, 1500-1524 '''(Institut historique et archéologique néerlandais, Istanbul, 1987) : la version augmentée de sa thèse de doctorat ès-Lettres d’État. Adres Jean-Louis BACQUÉ-GRAMMONT Directeur de recherche émérite au Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique 16, avenue de la Gare 94370 SUCY-EN-BRIE tél. : 01 49 82 59 87 fax : 01 49 82 57 21 courriel : bacque-grammont@club-internet.fr CURRICULUM VITÆ (Summary) Born in Paris, 12 June 1941. 1963: Graduated from the École Nationale des Langues Orientales Vivantes (National School of le Living Eastern Languages, Paris) in Turkish and Persian (founded in 1795, this school is now the Institut National des Langues et Civilisations Orientales where more than 80 languages and the corresponding civilizations aure taught). 1967-2006 : searcher at the Centre National de la Recherche Scientifique (C.N.R.S. = National Centre for the Scientifical Research). 1990 : Director of Research Irst class = University Professor. Retired in 2006 and emeritus until 2011. 1969: Doctorat de 3e Cycle (a kind of PhD), Faculty of Letters and Human Sciences: Bâbur-nâma. (…) Édition critique et traduction de la chronique des années 899 à 908 de l’Hégire (…) précédées d’une introduction phonologique. 1979 : Graduated from the 4th Section (Sciences historiques et philologiques) of the École pratique des Hautes Études (founded 1864). Thesis published later with additions : La Géorgie et le conflit osmano-safavide. 1500-1424, Analecta Isisiana, I, İsis Yayınları, Istanbul, 1991, 139 p. 1980: Doctorat ès-Lettres d’Etat, Paris I (Sorbonne). Published later with some additions : Les Ottomans, les Safavides et leurs voisins. Contribution à l’histoire des relations internationales dans l’Orient islamique de 1514 à 1524, Publications of the Historical and Archeological Dutch Institute of Istanbul, LVI, Istanbul, 1987, 406 p. + map. 1977-1984 and 2000-2006 : teacher at the Institut National des Langues et Civilisations Orientales. 1984-1991 : director of the Institut Français d’Études Anatoliennes, Istanbul. 1971-1981: Secretary of Turcica. Revue d’Études Turques.. 2 1991-2000: foundator and one of the directors of Anatolia Moderna – Yeni Anadolu (10 volumes issued). Since 1964: member of the Société Asiatique, Paris (founded 1822; its review, the Journal Asiatique is published since 1826; last published issue: #295, 2007). Since 1976: member of the Directory Board. Since 1993: General Secretary. Since 1988 : president of the CIEPO (Comité International d’Études Pré- ottomanes et Ottomanes). Since 1988: corresponding member of the Türk Tarih Kurum. Since 2000: corresponding member of the Türk Dil Kurumu. Since 2000 : deputy secretary of the Union Internationale des Études Asiatiques et Orientales. Summary of the activities (1 Temmuz 2007) 157 published papers and books (most of them about Turkish history). About 20 books and papers (more or less) ready for publication.. About 10 articles of encyclopædia.. About 12 translations (most from Turkish). Edition of about 25 books (proceedings of congress, etc.). 20 prefaces. About 20 books and papers of vulgarization.. Participation to 125 congress, symposia, etc., with presentation of a paper.. Organization of about 20 congress, symposia, etc.. Publication of approximately 200 Ottoman and Safawi documents. Publication of approximately 20 Ottoman cimetaries (total: 1200-1300 grave stones).